Question: Rewrite ${((7^{11})(6^{3}))^{7}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 6^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{11})(6^{3}))^{7} = (7^{(11)(7)})(6^{(3)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{11})(6^{3}))^{7}} = 7^{77} \times 6^{21}} $